


Anybody's Game (F4MMM)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, Cock Appreciation, Cowgirl, Distracting, Exhibitionism, Fdom, Fingering, Game Night, Gangbang, Kissing, L-Bomb, Multi, Muscle Appreciation, NOT cuckolding, Open Marriage, Partner Appreciation, Spitroast, Teasing, Wife sharing, blowjob, sampling boytoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It's double game night! Your guy has three of his friends over to play some poker, while you have everyone's permission to play with all of them in your own way. Which game will they choose? Or will they even have to pick just one....?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, SPOUSES - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Anybody's Game (F4MMM)

Anybody's Game (F4MMM)  
[open marriage] [wife sharing] [game night] [fdom] [sampling boytoys] [gangbang] [teasing] [distracting] [muscle appreciation] [cock appreciation] [partner appreciation] [exhibitionism] [kissing] [breast play] [fingering] [L-bomb] [blowjob] [spitroast] [cowgirl]

It's double game night! Your guy has three of his friends over to play some poker, while you have everyone's permission to play with all of them in your own way. Which game will they choose? Or will they even have to pick just one....?

This round of evening entertainment was inspired by, and shaped with help from, the one-of-a-kind u/Brainy_Babe. Much thanks! It can stand on its own or be followed by part two: Everybody's Game (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274550).

Possible effects: b/g table & game sounds, footsteps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

Possible sounds: footsteps, general card-game b/g

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
[footsteps]

Hello, everyone. And... hey, honey. Doing ok? (kiss) Mmm, I'm glad to hear it. How's the game going? Should I leave you alone, or is everyone ready to make it interesting...? (pause) Oh *really*? (chuckle) Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say. I, ummm, may or may not have been pacing past the doorway for a while now. I mean, I know you're *also* here for the poker game, but a girl can get impatient...

So is it time to liven things up a little? What's your luck been like anyway? Who's winning? (pause) Well, it's early. And with only four of you playing... [suggestively] it's anybody's game.

Hmm? Oh no, don't mind me wandering around here. I'm not looking over anybody's shoulder. Not at the table, anyway. (laugh) Sorry, I'm not very interested in that. I'm deciding how *I* want to play... since it's time for the next phase to start. (chuckle) What, did you think the game was in your hands? (pause) Ok, sure. You go ahead thinking that. I'll just wander around and... check out the options.

Now... where to start? Hmmmm. I like what I'm seeing so far. That looks like a nice pair. (pause) What? No, I wasn't talking about your cards. Oh, but what have we over here? You're... promising too. Those look like some strong arms. Mmmmmm...

[clothes rustle, i.e. lightly stroking over his sleeves]

That's good. I may have a particular job for you later. (pause) No, make your bet. I'm not distracting you, am I? (laugh) I didn't think so. Go ahead, I'm not trying to get in the way. Don't you have a few dollars in the pot there? Don't stop playing on my account. Ok, and.. next.... ohh, I *like* that hair. Um. That's something that, mmm, can really do it for me sometimes. Do you mind? (pause) Oh, it feels really good too. I'll remember that. (sigh) So. To be clear, our host explained everything, and we're all on the same page here? Everyone agrees... about the arrangement? (pause) (happy laugh) I can't believe you actually brought this group over for me! Best husband *ever*.

Where was I....? O-*kay*. Nice hair, nice shoulders... mmm, what is that, cologne? Or soap? (sniff) Whatever it is, I approve. Oh, but I can see you're considering whether to draw. Ok. Maybe I'd better leave you to it.

[footsteps]

Mmm, darling, *thank* you so much for setting this up. You're wonderful. (kiss) Can't forget to give you a little attention too, even if I'm going to to... spread it around for tonight. Hope you don't mind. (chuckle) Don't worry. You'll have me all to yourself again tomorrow.

[footsteps]

Hi again. Did you get dealt anything better this time? (laugh) No, don't answer that. I'll just say you still *definitely* have a good pair. (pause) (laugh) Well, I can't help it. I'm a sucker for a guy's... hands. No, no, just do whatever you're doing. I won't interfere. I just want a quick feel. Mmmmm.. (pause) (turned-on sigh) Whew. Is it getting warm in here? Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have worn such a heavy shirt. I'm not sure I want to keep it after all.

[rustling]

Ahh, this is more comfortable. (laugh) Hey, what are you looking over here for? Don't let me stop you guys. Whose bet was it? (pause) No, don't mind me. Don't mind me at all. I'll just go back to... hmmm... you again. (sniff) Mmmm, that smells so nice. Let me see.. how do you taste? Mind if I take a little nibble and find out?

(biting)

Mmmmm. Your neck isn't ticklish, is it? (laugh) Oh, I'm sorry. You're out of this hand anyway? All right, then. While they're busy finishing it.. maybe this is better.

(soft kiss)

Mmm. Yes, you do taste good.

(more kissing for a moment)

Ohhh. *Very* nice. Wow. I really can't decide which of you to play with first. Maybe I'll just keep going around the table for now. We've got all evening here... (pause) All right. Next. What should I do with *you* this time? Hmmm.. or should I let you do something? This bra suddenly feels *so* uncomfortable. Maybe I don't need it either...

[rustling]

Oohh. Yeah, I think that's better. And you know, it's getting awkward leaning over your shoulders. How about if I sit down here for a second? Your lap looks nice and comfortable... (pause) mmm. I do like a man who can take me. (giggle) Umm, take my weight. Is this all right? (pause) Oh good. I just... well, I feel like having these played with for a minute. Would you like to? Since my usual man for the job is busy gathering the cards over there... maybe you can help.

(laugh) Well, that's up to you. You're allowed to sit out for a hand, right? (pause) Right. House rules. It's not my fault you can't play with them and with... these... at the same time. So you'd just better decide before he's done shuffling. Do you want to play the hand and try to win a little money back? Or would you rather play with me....? (pause) (naughty laugh) All *right*. It's ok, guys, I'll let him go when the next hand comes.

[lower/quieter] Go ahead, squeeze all you want. Mmmm.. or do you want to suck on them? Ahhh... [louder] Hey, are the rest of you staring over here or making your bets? (laugh) Watch if you want, but it's on you if you get careless.

(kissing, maybe a little panting as you get more turned on)

Oh, that's good. Uhhhh.... did I mention there's nothing under this skirt either? (laugh) You've got two hands. You can put them anywhere. Ahhhhh... (gasp) oh!

(kissing/moaning for a couple more moments until the hand finishes)  
(gasp/deep breath as you pull away)

Wow. (laugh) Haah... that was good. Ah, but I see it's your turn to deal. I really better not get in the way. Whew. I'll move along.

So. Hey, honey. Is there anything *you* want? (pause) Yes, I know. Look, I know we agreed you were fine just watching, but I'm not ignoring you. You come first for me. Just say the word if there's *anything* I can do. Now or later, or both... (pause) All right. Oh, I love you so much. (kiss) Thank you.

Whew. Well then... sorry, it's been too long since I came around to *you*, isn't it? (groan) Mmm, maybe I don't feel like leaning over at the moment. How about I settle down here on the floor instead.. and you get rid of those pants? (pause) Goooood. (laugh) You're right, I guess I am leaving your hands free. Well, then you decide whether you want to get dealt in or not. It's all the same to me. (giggle) You can try not to get distracted. Is that a risk you want to take? (pause) Do what you want. I've got what *I* want right here. Oh, that looks delicious.

(sucking sounds)

Mmmm, yeah. This is good. (pause) What was that? You're not losing track, are you? Want me to stop? (laugh) Too bad.

(sucking/moaning)

Ahhhhh. Careful there. Ok, maybe I'd better not go too far. I think I'm going to want that somewhere else. Mmm, is the hand over? All right, let me get up. (pause) Whew. Actually, I don't know how much you need to be in for this next bet...

[more needy]  
But I think I'm ready to get fucked. Want to skip this round? Or.... welllll, then again, I could move on to the next dick here since it's out and ready for me. (laugh) Hmmm, now I really can't decide. Are you guys going to make me choose? (pause) Oh? (laugh) Perfect! Ok, I'll just bend over here. Let me lift this skirt out of the way... do you have enough room there behind me? Uhhh... oh. OH yes. Slide it into me.. (gasp) yes! Right there. Oh, that's good. Mmmm.. and in the meantime I still want to taste *you*. You can still shuffle and deal while I'm doing *this*, right?

(alternate with more licking/sucking)

(panting) All right, I guess you'll have to only deal for three this time. (laugh) Yes, that's it. How's that angle back there? *Mmf*! Ahhhh... I love this. You're... *ummmmm*... good. Both of you. So good. Ahh! Oh yes. Mmmmmm...

(more sucks/moans etc for a moment - building towards an orgasm but not quite getting there)

Aww, really? You're not done already, are you... oh, I see. It's your deal now? Well... that's fair. Maybe I should give you both a minute to cool down. As long as I still get some more later. (sigh) Whew. You're still okay over there, baby? Am I giving you a good show? (laugh) Oh, I'm just getting started. After all, there's one more cock here that I haven't felt yet. How about you over here? Are you ready... oh, out of your pants already? Then you knew what was coming. (laugh) Good. You know, I like sitting in your lap. But I think I'll do it just a little differently this time. How's this? Ummm... let me settle here... (sharp inhale) *Ohhhhhhhhhh*. Ohhh yes. Fuck. YES!

Mmmmm.... what? Are you serious? You're still going to play this one? Ha! (laugh) No, I love it. Ok. I guess I'll lean to the side here... umm, as much as I can.. and [mock-pouting] if you don't want these tits in your face, you can pay attention to your cards instead. All up to you.

(deep groan)

OH. Ahh, nevermind. I don't care what you do. This feels great. I'm just going to ride it until the hand is over. Ummm. Yeah. Unnnnnhhhh... mmm! Ahh! (etc, building and cumming)

Haha! Wow. I wondered if I would be able to finish before that hand was over. Whew. (sigh) Thank you. Oh, that's good. (kiss)

So... have I disrupted things too much? Should I give you *gentlemen* a chance to recover some of your losses without any.. distractions? I mean, I'd hate to feel like I was really getting in the way of the game... (laugh) (pause) Oh, it's fine. I think I could use a chance to get off my feet anyway. So.. tell you what. I'll just get comfortable without this skirt...

[rustling]

..and go stretch out over here on the couch for now. You can keep going as much as you want. Think about how you want to play. I'm not going anywhere. Like I said, we've got all evening... (chuckle) After all, it could still be anybody's game.


End file.
